


BokuAka Week 2016

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto taking care of an owl, Butternut, Graduation, M/M, new pet, owl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April 5th through the 11th is BokuAka Week, the captain of Fukurōdani and his vice captain.</p><p>~Prompts~<br/>Day 1: Library/Dating Site<br/>Day 2: Pets/Celebrity<br/>Day 3: Confessions/Internet Famous<br/>Day 4: Training Camp Arc/Magic<br/>Day 5: Last Match/Red String of Fate<br/>Day 6: Graduation/Reincarnation<br/>Day 7: Anniversary/Future</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Owl take care of you (Day 2)

**Author's Note:**

> After finding an owl at their during a storm, Bokuto and Akaashi take care of him!

“Of all the days we could have gone to the store you pick the night it’s storming.”

“Less people we have to deal with. Besides, there was barely anyone there, Akaashi!”

“We could have gone early in the morning, before you leave for practice, and not have to deal with anyone.” Strolling into the apartment they shared in Tokyo, Bokuto and Akaashi walked in soaked from head to toe. Just arriving back from picking up their weekly groceries and walking through a rainstorm that happened to blow away their umbrella.

“The captain doesn’t want us to do any heavy lifting before morning practice and has banned us from going grocery shopping in the morning.” Bokuto explained as Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“Yes. Right. Help me put the food away.”

“Already on it!” The wing spiker announced as he came up from behind the former setter and kissed his neck.

_Tap tap_

“Did you hear that?” Bokuto asked as Akaashi blinked in confusion.

“Hear what?”

_Tap tap_

“There it is again!”

“Bokuto-san, hear what?”

“SHHHH!” The wing spiker hushed as they both fell silent. Waiting for the noise again.

_Tap tap tap_

“THAT NOISE!”

“No need to yell. I think it’s coming from the window.” The raven-haired man answered.

_Tap tap_

Walking over to the window, Bokuto opened it and looked around. He looked all around until he finally looked down. Inside a small garden box was a tiny owl looking up at Bokuto. The wing spiker’s eyes widened.

“Bokuto-san, what’s out there?” Akaashi asked as he crossed his arms, waiting to hear what his boyfriend saw outside. Turning his head around, Bokuto looked at the former setter.

“I need a towel!”

“Uh…why?”

“I just need one! Hurry!” Akaashi looked in the drawers and handed him a dry dishtowel.

“Please hurry, Kou,” The former setter started. “The weather is coming in.”

“I got you little guy. I got you.” Bokuto gently announced as he slowly turned around and closed the window. “There you go. You’re out of that shitty weather now.”

“Umm…Kou? Who are you talking to?” The former setter asked as the wing spiker smirked at his boyfriend and showed him what was in the dishtowel. Akaashi looked and watched as a tiny head poked out from the towel.

“An owl?”

“Little guy must have gotten caught in the storm.” Bokuto guessed as he cradled the little owl that shivered. “Akaashi! We have to take care of him!”

“…Are you serious?”

“VERY! Akaashi! We can’t leave him out there in the storm! Who knows what will happen to him!”

“Well you have a point there. I guess we can take care of him for the night.” Akaashi replied as he looked at the owl. “We should probably wash him. The little guy is probably freezing.”

“Good idea! I’ll find a bowl!”

The two bathed the tiny owl and gently washed him; in case he was hurt during the storm. When the little owl was washed and dry, they saw that…the owl looked like Bokuto? The owl itself was white but had streaks of black in the feathers. The wing spiker gave Akaashi this huge grin.

“He is sleeping on your side of the bed.”

“Already knew that! Made him a bed too!”

* * *

 

“Bokuto-san, what time do you have practice tomorrow?” Akaashi asked a few days later. Akaashi was majoring in psychology and in his final year while Bokuto was on the national team for volleyball. When the former setter called out, he didn’t receive an answer. “Bokuto-san?”

“Hoot!” Akaashi heard coming from living room. He sighed and got up from his chair walking out of the office and saw Bokuto sitting on the floor with the owl on their coffee table. “Come on, it’s easy. Ho-ot!”

“What are you hooting about in here, Bokuto-san?”

“Yo! Akaashi! How’s studying coming? Just trying to get this little guy to hoot! Isn’t that right?” The little owl gave a nod.

“It’s coming along, but why are you trying to teach him how to hoot?”

“Because owl’s are suppose to hoot!” Bokuto answered as the former setter just facepalmed.

“I’m going back to studying. Good luck.” The raven-haired male replied as he turned to return to his office.

“WAIT AKAASHI!” Just as he was about to close the door, he turned and saw two sets of big owl eyes looking at him.

“You have to help me teach him how to hoot!”

“You can do it on your own.”

“Akaashi! This is our child!”

“Bokuto-san, no.”

“YES!”

“Hoot.” The two looked down at the little owl that was in Bokuto’s hands.

“Don’t…say a word.” Akaashi said as Bokuto opened his mouth.

“AKAASHI!! HE SAID HIS FIRST WORD!!”

* * *

 

“Well by the looks of it, you two have been taking very good care of this little guy. If he had stayed in that storm for the night, he might would not made it through the night.” The vet explained. The storm finally passed and the two were able to bring the owl to the vet to get him checked.

“So he’s alright? Will he be able to go back into the wild?” Akaashi asked.

“Well it would appear that it’s still a baby and it still needs-” The vet didn’t get a chance to finish what he was going to say when Bokuto stood up announcing.

“AKAASHI LET’S ADOPT HIM!” Akaashi just blinked.

“Bokuto-san, you do know how much care an owl will need, right?”

“I took care of him the past few days while you were studying for your finals.”

“…Good point. When did you get so smart?”

“Oi! Rude!”

“Well for starters, he needs a name. We can’t keep calling him owl or he.” Akaashi pointed out as he stood up and rubbed the owl’s head. The little guy snuggled his head against Akaashi’s finger.

“I’ve already got the perfect name! Bokuto Jr.!”

“Absolutely not.”

“Aww! Akaashi! Why not! HE LOOKS LIKE ME!” The wing spiker pouted.

“We are not naming our owl that, Bokuto-san. Pick another name.”

“Wait…you called him our…AKAASHI YOU HAVE ACCEPTED HIM AS OUR SON!”

“He still needs a name.”

“Butternut!”

“…Anything but Bokuto Jr. I will accept.”

“Hoot!”


	2. The Hardest Day (Day 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto’s graduation has arrive and Akaashi knows this is going to be the hardest day.

“Can you believe it’s already graduation?”

“No I can’t!”

“The year flew by so fast!”

“That means it’s our turn!”

It was graduation day at Fukurodani Academy and everyone was excited about this very day. The third years were leaving and that meant the second years were moving up to the top! Although it was a happy day, it was a sad day for the people who had friends that were third years.

But for Akaashi, this was going to be a hard day for him. Not only were most of the volleyball team third years but his boyfriend was graduating too. He stared out the window as all the second years wait to be called to the gym where the graduation would be taking place. It was a windy day and the sakura petals were falling from the trees they once were attached too. The window he sat by was opened that day and a sakura petal flew onto his desk. Looking down, he picked it up and stared at it.

“Akaashi!” Someone caught his attention, making him look up. He blinked when he saw his classmates surrounding his desk.

“So! What’s it like to be the captain of the volleyball team now?!” One asked.

“I can’t image being the only third year on a team.” Another one stated while holding his arms.

“Yeah it’s sucks we’re losing basically the whole team. I mean, only Akashi and a first year are left.”

‘ _We’re losing basically the whole team._ ’ Ranged through his head. They were right; they were losing their whole team since most of them were third years. Akaashi was the only second year on the team. He closed his palm that had the sakura in it and held it close to him.

‘ _Today’s going to be hard._ ’

“All second year students please report to the gymnasium for graduation. All second year students please report to the gymnasium for graduation.” The announcement was made. Akaashi stood up and made his way to the gym, not answering back to the question his classmate asked him.

He was the first of his class to arrive and he sat down, listening to the school band as they warmed up for the ceremony. Akaashi looked to see if he could see Bokuto’s parents in the sea of parents there to watch their child graduate. They were probably here, though he couldn’t find them. He was able t hear his father though.

“YEAH MY BOY’S GRADUATING!”

‘ _Bokuto is graduating…it’s really happening._ ’ Akaashi thought to himself as the gym filled with the rest of the second years. ‘It’s really happening.’

For the past week, he was trying to prepare himself but it didn’t hit him until he woke up that morning. He received a text from Bokuto, saying how nervous he was about today. He knew the now former captain was excited and nervous at the same time. Akaashi, the new captain, was...sad. He already knew he was going to cry today, when he texted Bokuto back, he cried because he was just hit with the fact his boyfriend was leaving.

The school band started to play and that alerted the setter that the graduation was starting. The third years entered, two by two. Akaashi spotted Bokuto as soon as he entered the gym. A smile crossed his face as he watched him walk to his seat. He kept his eyes on Bokuto the whole time, not watching the other students walk in. These were the last few hours he would be able to look at Bokuto in their school uniform ever again.

After singing the Japanese national anthem and the school song, the third year students were starting to be called up.

“Bokuto Kotarou.”

“HAI!” Bokuto by far was one of the loudest during the ceremony. The setter watched as the former captain walked up to the stage, bowing to teachers as he walked onto the stage. Akaashi felt so proud of Bokuto, it’s been a stressful month and worrying about if he was going to make it to graduation or not. The setter watched the wing spiker walk back to his seat, but he saw the spiker send him a wink.

‘ _I’m so proud of you, Bokuto-san. So proud._ ’ He felt like at any minute he could cry. He felt the tears coming, but wiped them away before they could even start. Then for what seems like the next two hours after everyone walked, there were many speeches given by different people; the principal, the mayor, a second year student and a third year student.

Finally, the ceremony came to an end; the third years all stood up and began to take their blazers off. Each year, each graduating class did something different. What they were doing this year? Akaashi had no idea. But when they counted down, the third years threw their coats into the air. Everyone clapped after the students put their blazers back on and filed out of the gym.

The second years, now the top of the school, exited the gym and Akaashi rushed passed everyone to find Bokuto. The third year’s hallway was filled with celebrating students who were taking pictures and hugging their friends. Akaashi looked for Bokuto which wasn’t hard.

“HEY HEY HEY!! WE’VE GRADUATED!!” He announced after him and now their former teammates posed for a picture. Akaashi smiled softly as their former teammates started to walk away.

“Congratulations, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi congratulated him. Turning around, the former captain nearly knocked the setter down when he went to hug him.

“Akaashi! Why are you crying?!” The wing spiker asked. He was crying? Touching his face, it felt wet. He hadn’t realized he was crying at all. For how long? Wiping his tears away, the setter hugged his boyfriend.

“I’m proud of you.” He whispered as the wing spiker smiled and held him closer.

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” Bokuto whispered back as he held his crying boyfriend. “You’re going to make a great captain.”

“…Don’t remind me about that. I’m not ready.” He felt his tears starting to become rapid as he buried his face in his boyfriend’s chest. “I’m not ready for you to leave.”

“Ahh…Akaashi.” Bokuto wasn’t ready either. This was going to be a big change for the both of them. Going from seeing the other everyday to only seeing each other when they had time was going to be huge. _Neither_ of them were ready.

“I didn’t want this day to come so soon.”

“I didn’t either. But look- Akaashi, look at me.” He gripped the setter’s chin and made him look up at him. “It’s going to be a big change I know that. But I’ve already promised you that I’d come and see you at every chance I have. You know if you need me that I’ll drop everything and come to you. You know that.”

Akaashi just laid his head on his boyfriend’s chest after he finished speaking. The setter gave a nod as he felt Bokuto squeeze him tighter.

“I know,” Akaashi started as he looked up, giving the new graduate a smile. “Congratulations again.”

“Thanks babe.” He thanked as he lifted his blazer up to shield them from everyone as the two kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible pun. 
> 
> I know.


End file.
